chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Franklin
Robert Steven Franklin is a character used by Lowri in World 11: Villains. He is 25 years old, and was an architect living in New York city before he began fighting against LCP Corps as a member of Turner's Army. He possesses the abilities of Adoptive Muscle Memory and Resurrection, and will in future manifest Transport Manipulation. Appearance Robert's appearance reflects his partial Filipino heritage. He has a tanned skin tone, with dark hair and eyes. His hair is worn slightly long, and it also waves slightly despite him attempting to stop it. He usually dresses smart casual. Personality Robert is very intelligent and quick-thinking, and he is curious about almost everything. He's not a very outgoing person, naturally, but he can still force himself to be social and can then convince others that he is outgoing. He's proud and independent, and can be in danger of refusing help even if he'd need it. He's very dedicated both to his work against LCP Corps and to his son, Jack Samson. Home Robert owns a luxury apartment in New York. It is large and very spacious, and isn't yet very lived in since he only bought it last year and hasn't personalised it that much. It was previously used as a show-home, and the decor is still that used at that time. The only changes he has truly made are to childproof it and prepare a bedroom for Jack. Abilities Robert's first ability is Adoptive Muscle Memory. This means that he can accurately mimic any physical action which he'd be able to learn naturally, after he's seen it, even if he's only glimpsed it for a few seconds. It can be from seeing something in life, or in a film. To some extent he can also adapt these skills to slightly varying situations. He first used this ability unknowingly when he was caught up in an attempted bank robbery, tried to fight the robbers and found himself reproducing a move he'd seen in an action film the previous evening. He has also manifested the ability of Resurrection. Robert used this ability to revive Zoe Landon and Victoria Lewis after both women were killed. To do so, he needed to touch their bodies and will life back into them, focusing intently on returning them to life. There was no light shown going into the bodies, nor any other visible sign. The process took some time. Zoe and Victoria's bodies were in a good condition, apart from the wounds which had killed them - which were completely healed as they were resurrected - but it is unknown if he would fail to resurrect someone whose body had deteriorated more, or had been partially destroyed. destination]]He will in future manifest Transport Manipulation. This ability can be used to manipulate any ability used to transport others, including summoning abilities, teleportation abilities, speed abilities and different forms of flight. It can activate and deactivate an ability, alter the destination and alter the speed of movement. It can also temporarily borrow the ability and copy its effect, but this will fade quickly, usually after only one journey is made. The person doesn't lose the use of his or her ability when it is borrowed. Family *Mother - Sophia Franklin *Father - Ben Franklin *Younger brother - Damien Franklin *Son - Jack Samson History Robert grew up in New York, studied architecture at university there and then got his job immediately upon leaving. During his senior year, he had a brief relationship with a fellow student named Layla Samson, but it was short-lived. They didn't get back together when she found herself pregnant, but still choose to raise their son, Jack, together. The boy now lives with Robert every other fortnight. Robert first manifested while watching an action film with his brother Damien. He only noticed the ability he'd gained the next day, when he was caught up in a bank robbery and he reflexively reproduced a move he'd seen in that film and used it against one of the robbers. After that, he fled. Months later, he was recruited into the fight against LCP Corps after one of their agents targeted him. He soon met Zoe Landon and recruited her too, becoming her mentor. During one attack, Robert was temporarily captured, which led to LCP Corps identifying him. They abducted his son, Jack, in an attempt to blackmail him, but Robert Zoe succeeded in rescuing the boy. Zoe recognised her boyfriend Luke there and thus learned that he was one of the agents. Worried about how she'd reacted, he tried to call her after a few days had passed, but received no answer. He then travelled to her apartment to check on her in person, only to find her dead body after Luke had killed her. He determined to find a way to save her, and approached Victoria Lewis. She used her ability to cause him to manifest a new ability, and he used it to revive Zoe. Days later, Victoria was killed by LCP Corps after they learned what she'd done, but again Robert used his ability to save her. Etymology Robert is a Germanic name which means "bright fame". His middle name, Steven, is a Greek name which means "crown". His surname, Franklin, is English and means "free man". This could refer to is one of the few free individuals resisting LCP Corps. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.